


Momenti rubati

by Sweetlit



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e17 The Wall, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Scared!Peter, Season/Series 04, bacio, kiss, obsessive!Sylar, petlar, wall!verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: Peter aveva sospirato, guardando i palazzi deserti che circondavano il balcone su cui stava seduto.Quando aveva scavalcato Matt ed era entrato nella testa di Sylar, non aveva pensato alle conseguenze.





	Momenti rubati

Peter aveva sospirato, guardando i palazzi deserti che circondavano il balcone su cui stava seduto.  
Quando aveva scavalcato Matt ed era entrato nella testa di Sylar, non aveva pensato alle conseguenze.  
Aveva creduto che, così come era entrato, sarebbe potuto tranquillamente uscire, avendo il potere di Parkman, ma quando aveva scoperto che l'incubo creato dall'ex poliziotto possedeva ormai una mente autonoma, era rimasto disarmato.  
In principio non aveva percepito le differenze, ma lentamente, come anche Sylar gli aveva fatto notare, se ne era accorto.  
Cose, oggetti, luoghi non appartenenti alla mente del serial killer erano cominciate ad apparire, una dopo l'altra, un giorno dopo l'altro, nascoste, oppure in bella vista, di fronte a loro, simbolo che il sogno era in grado di percepire anche la sua presenza e di adattarsi, modificarsi in quanto tale.  
Così, nonostante il deserto anomalo, era quasi come sentirsi a casa.  
Certo, una casa irreale, in un futuro post-apocalittico, ma pure sempre una CASA.  
Se non fosse stato per Sylar avrebbe quasi apprezzato quello strano posto, ma l'idea di dover dividere quel mondo in grado di dare loro tutto con quel demonio lo rendeva lunatico, paranoico, nervoso, infuriato.  
Non riusciva a credere di essere rinchiuso nel Nirvana con l'omicida di suo fratello.  
Non poteva essere vero, eppure lo era.  
E Sylar era lì, sempre lì, davanti alla sua faccia, ogni singolo momento di ogni singolo giorno, per quanto lui cercasse di evitarlo.  
Lo odiava.  
Ogni tanto sentiva l'odio calargli nel petto, quando Sylar lo guardava con quel suo sguardo da cane bastonato, o quando la sera tornava a casa dopo aver martellato quel dannato muro tutto il giorno, e trovava sempre un piatto di cibo caldo pronto ad aspettarlo, allora sentiva quella morsa calda e impietosa sul suo cuore sciogliersi, almeno in parte.  
Poi c'erano le volte in cui Sylar parlava di Nathan, parlava COME Nathan, e allora perdeva la ragione.  
"TI ho detto di smetterla!" gli urlava. "Tu non sei LUI. NON SARAI MAI COME LUI."  
Sylar lo guardava indietro imperscrutabile.  
"Lo so." rispondeva. "Me lo dici continuamente." sussurrava con amarezza, prima di spingerlo lontano da lui.  
E allora Peter tornava a picchiare col martello sul muro, fino a spaccarsi l'interno dei palmi, perchè se non lo avesse fatto, probabilmente avrebbe finito prima o poi col darlo in testa a Sylar.  
Non sapeva se si potesse morire nell'incubo. In fin dei conti, lì non avevano poteri. Forse, se lo avesse ucciso, quel grosso, inaccettabile peso sul suo petto si sarebbe sollevato.  
Oppure no. Forse si sarebbe solo aggravato, non lo sapeva. Non lo voleva sapere.  
Così, nell'incertezza più totale, l'unica cosa che manteneva la sua mente sana era il cercare di sfondare quel dannato muro. Non tanto per l'idea di riuscire a romperlo, in fondo, perchè aveva capito benissimo ormai che con la sola forza bruta non si sarebbe mai sfasciato.  
Ma il rumore del metallo contro le pietre, la sensazione di potere e dolore che gli percorrevano le dita, tenevano la sua mente intatta. Lo costringevano a non pensare, a non riflettere, il che era una buona cosa.  
Un'ottima cosa.  
\--------------------------------  
Sylar lo aveva guardato di sottecchi dal suo piatto.  
Peter non sapeva perchè, ma quella sera aveva deciso di cenare con lui.  
Solitamente, quando rientrava, sudato e distrutto dalla sua giornata di lavoro sul muro, trovava solo il suo piatto pronto sul tavolo, e Sylar chiuso nella sua stanza che leggeva, o trafficava coi suoi orologi, o qualunque altra cosa quel maledetto schizzoide adorasse fare la notte.  
Tuttavia, quando quella sera era rientrato, meno stanco e sudato del solito avendo passato buona parte della giornata seduto a fissare il muro (o fingendo di fissarlo), aveva trovato Sylar seduto al tavolo della cucina, un libro aperto nella mano sinistra, due grossa paia di occhiali che gli spezzavano il volto, trasformandolo completamente.  
Sembrava quasi una persona normale.  
"Credevo avessi già mangiato." aveva commentato Peter, togliendosi distrattamente la giacca e mettendosi seduto di fronte a lui.  
Aveva guardato nel piatto ed aveva dovuto aggrapparsi al tavolo per non fargli del male: Sylar gli aveva preparato gli spaghetti alla cantonese.  
Il piatto preferito di Nathan.  
"No, stasera ho fatto tardi." aveva risposto l'omicida, chiudendo il libro lentamente "ANCORA "I pilastri della terra" non era possibile" e posandolo con delicatezza sulla tovaglia accanto a lui.  
Peter aveva scosso la testa, scostando quasi con disgusto il piatto di fronte a lui.  
"Sai una cosa? Non ho fame stasera." aveva bofonchiato, facendo per alzarsi.  
Sylar gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo obliquo, prima di mormorargli : "Non era veramente il suo piatto preferito, lo sai?"  
Peter per poco non aveva spaccato il bicchiere da cui aveva appena bevuto.  
"Cosa?" aveva chiesto a mezza voce, faticando a mantenere un tono calmo.  
"Non gli piacevano gli spaghetti alla cantonese. Li mangiava solo perchè piacevano a te, per farti contento. A lui piaceva il pesce crudo." aveva spiegato Sylar, gli occhi fissi sul tovagliolo sotto alle sue mani.  
Va bene, era troppo.  
Peter aveva sentito il bicchiere frantumarsi sotto alle sue dita in un'esplosione dolorosa di cocci di vetro.  
"TU NON SAI UN CAZZO DI NATHAN!" gli aveva urlato, piantandogli il dito della mano ferita in faccia e facendo volare schizzi di sangue su tutta la tavola e il pavimento della cucina.  
Sylar aveva taciuto solo un secondo, ma quella volta non si era scusato, non era stato zitto, non aveva preso nessuna aria da cucciolo indifeso.  
Era scattato in piedi e gli aveva urlato indietro con la stessa potenza, forse anche più forte.  
"LO SO ECCOME INVECE! Lui era nella mia testa, era ME!" aveva raccolto il libro e lo aveva lanciato a due millimetri dalla guancia sinistra di Peter, mancandolo per un soffio.  
"Merda, ma guarda la tua mano." Aveva inveito poi, passandosi una mano nervosa tra i capelli.  
Solo allora Peter si era accorto dei pezzi di vetro che gli trafiggevano il palmo e del sangue che gli stava colando lungo l'avambraccio.  
"Non fa niente, tanto non è reale." aveva scrollato le spalle, trasalendo comunque per il dolore quando aveva dercato di chiuderla.  
"Sì, certo... come fai a esserne sicuro? Vieni qui..." aveva risposto rabbioso il killer, afferrando uno strofinaccio dal lavello e voltandosi verso di lui.  
"No." aveva negato Peter, tirandosi indietro.  
"Non fare l'idiota, sei un paramedico, dovresti sapere che una ferita del genere non è uno scherzo! Avanti, voglio solo aiutarti..." gli aveva afferrato senza tante storie il polso, esaminando con occhio critico la situazione. "Cazzo, son piantati proprio bene..."  
"Si, lo so... AHI!" aveva gridato Peter, mentre Sylar tentava di ripulirgli con lo strofinaccio la ferita per vedere meglio. "Non si fa così, lascia stare! Hai delle pinze tra i tuoi strumenti?" si era passato una mano sulla fronte, arrendendosi e rimettendosi seduto.  
"Sì, vado a prenderle." gli era passato accanto Sylar, lasciando dietro di lui un lieve odore di miele e cannella.  
Sapeva che era un patito di the chai, ne beveva a litri, doveva aver sperimentato un nuovo gusto quel pomeriggio, mentre lui (non) si ammazzava sul muro.  
Si era guardato distrattamente i tagli, notando che, nonostante l'apparenza, l'infortunio era meno grave del previsto.  
"Ecco." gli aveva messo sotto il naso le pinze Sylar, rientrando nella cucina.  
"Grazie." Aveva risposto sottovoce, così piano che per poco Sylar non lo aveva udito.  
Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto sterilizzarle, ma erano in un fottuto sogno dopotutto, ed erano solo loro due, dunque le probabilità di prendersi un'infezione probabilmente erano pari a zero.  
Erano rimasti per un po' in silenzio, con Peter che si toglieva ad uno ad uno i frammenti dal palmo e Sylar, seduto accanto a lui, che lo osservava.  
"Oggi non hai lavorato granchè." aveva detto infine Sylar, la bocca nascosta dietro una delle mani a cui era appoggiato.  
Peter era rimasto per un istante con la pinza a mezz'aria.  
"No, oggi... oggi non ero dell'umore giusto." aveva risposto evasivo dopo un poco, riprendendo a lavorare.  
"Strano. Di solito non c'è niente che ti smuova da lì." Aveva sottolineato il killer, piantando i suoi occhi scuri su di lui.  
Peter aveva inghiottito un groppo di saliva grosso come un rospo, sentendosi improvvisamente sotto giudizio.  
"Te l'ho detto, oggi non mi sentivo di..."  
"Lo sai che non serve. Oggi non ci hai lavorato, e hai avuto lo stesso successo dei giorni scorsi. Sai che picchiarci sopra non serve a niente, eppure continui a farlo. Non sei stupido Peter, e allora, perchè?" lo aveva messo all'angolo.  
Peter aveva mandato un lungo sospiro, tornando a fermarsi. Cosa doveva rispondergli?  
"Io...è l'unica cosa che... che mi frena dall'impazzire." Aveva ammesso infine, sorprendendosi della propria sincerità.  
Sylar aveva annuito, togliendogli quello sguardo troppo penetrante di dosso, ponderando quanto aveva appena detto.  
"Capisco." Aveva commentato piano infine. "...non dev'essere facile per te essere rinchiuso qui... con me."  
L'empatico aveva riso senza allegria.  
"Già." Aveva concordato, tirando su vagamente con il naso. Aveva messo le pinze da parte, iniziando a pulire con cautela intorno ai tagli con lo strofinaccio. "... a volte mi chiedo come tu faccia a startene seduto qui tutto il giorno. Io darei di matto in un secondo."  
Sylar si era tolto gli occhiali, tornando finalmente se stesso, stropicciandosi gli occhi stancamente con le dita.  
"Non lo so. Forse perchè è quello che mi merito. Forse perchè... non voglio essere salvato." Aveva ammesso a sua volta, facendo girare Peter nella sua direzione.  
L'infermiere aveva quasi fatto per dire qualcosa, ma si era trattenuto, stringendosi invece lo straccio a mo' di benda attorno al polso.  
Erano momenti come quello che gli facevano venir voglia di tornare a colpire con la mazza contro al muro. Momenti in cui vedeva l'umanità di un assassino, che non poteva assolutamente accettare.  
"...O forse è perchè in fondo non voglio lasciare questo posto." Aveva concluso Sylar a mezza voce.  
Peter non aveva potuto fare a meno di guardarlo con tanto d'occhi.  
"Cosa?" aveva domandato, pensando di aver perso il senno del tutto.  
"Già, è da matti, no?" si era schernito il killer, senza togliere i grandi pozzi neri dai suoi.  
"Sì." aveva annuito Peter, strigendosi il laccio sul polso e assaggiando una forchettata degli spaghetti abbandonati. Merda, erano veramente buoni. "Si, lo è." aveva scherzato in parte, facendo il suo sorrisino storto.  
Sylar aveva ridacchiato a sua volta, tirando l'altro piatto verso di lui, mettendosi a mangiare.  
Avevano masticato per un po' senza parlare, ma senza sentire alcun imbarazzo pur rimanendo entrambi in silenzio.  
Era la prima volta che succedeva.  
Una volta finito, avevano sparecchiato, sempre senza rivolgersi la parola, lasciando i piatti nel lavabo, sicuri di trovarne comunque di puliti il giorno dopo.  
"Grazie." aveva mormorato infine Perer, sentendosi piuttosto scemo. -Per gli spaghetti, dico. Erano ottimi.- aveva spiegato, sentendosi stranamente in debito con lui.  
Sylar aveva fatto il suo solito ghigno da idiota. -Prego.- aveva ribattuto, facendolo sentire ancora più scemo.  
"Ok, vado a dormire." Era battuto in ritirata, ma Sylar lo aveva afferrato quasi brutalmente per il polso, bloccandolo contro il piano cottura.  
"Sylar?" Aveva esalato, allarmato. "...Cosa???" Ma Sylar gli aveva precluso ogni via d'uscita mettendosi di fronte a lui in tutta la sua enorme statura."Cosa fai?" Aveva tremato Peter, temendo che l'altro stesse seriamente per aprirgli la testa in due.  
"Non lo so" aveva come mormorato l'ex orologiaio, chinandosi su di lui, annusandogli i capelli.  
L'odore di miele e di cannella era tornato, fortissimo questa volta, ottenebrando i sensi dell'empatico.  
-Sylar...?- aveva ripetuto, tirandosi indietro il più possibile per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Sylar lo aveva preso per il mentro, guardandolo intensamente indietro.  
Poi si era abbassato sulla sua faccia e lo aveva baciato a bocca aperta.  
Peter era rimasto completamente di sasso, immobile, mentre Sylar aveva sfregato le proprie labbra sulle sue, prima di staccarsi con un leggero schiocco.  
Il killer aveva battuto più volte le palpebre, come risvegliandosi da uno stato di trance,  
Peter lo aveva fissato tra lo sconvolto e l'incredulo, toccandosi con la mano bendata la bocca, arrossendo.  
Era ancora in quella posizione quando Sylar si era allontanato da lui, lasciandolo andare, voltandosi sulla porta per sussurrargli un basso : "Buonanotte, Peter."


End file.
